moj_wlasny_swiatfandomcom_pl-20200216-history
Wojna Domowa cz. 6
Drzwi wejściowe do Twierdzy Shiro otworzyły się szeroko. Ostatnim razem, gdy takie coś miało miejsce, miasteczko zalała fala wysłanników Bogini Śmierci. Teraz jednak, jedyną osobą która opuściła to miejsce, był Przemek. Chłopak uśmiechnął się triumfalnie, wychodząc z wnętrza budynku. Gdy tylko wyszedł na światło dzienne, drzwi za jego plecami zaczęły się z wolna zamykać, a szepty setek głosów zaczęły powoli cichnąć. Zagrożenie dla miasteczka zostało zduszone w zarodku, nim było w stanie przerodzić się w prawdziwe niebezpieczeństwo. Plugawi słudzi Izanami nie będą więcej próbować zająć CreepyTown. Reibi również przestał sprawiać problemy.... Przemek wciągnął głośno powietrze, a po wypuszczeniu go uśmiechnął się szeroko. Czuł się znowu zrelaksowany, nawet lekko śpiący. Nie dość że liczba zagrożeń dla miasteczka się zmniejszyła, to jeszcze zdołał się wyżyć na demonach. Nic nie było w stanie zniszczyć jego humoru. - Jednością z Matką, właśnie zostali.- powiedział Leinar, klękając przy ciele przyjaciela. Być może okolice burdelu nie były najlepszym miejscem na wypowiedzenie inkantacji pogrzebowej, jednak Satyr nie miał za dużego wyboru. Mieszkańcy CreepyTown udostępnili mu trumny, Czarny Smok włożył do nich nawet ciała Oonokiego oraz Hasha. Zarówno jeden jak i drugi byli wyznawcami Bogini Matki- Avga'c'uhtu'kal, która wpuszczała do swojego Raju jedynie tych, którzy przypominali jej pierwsze dzieci, Architektów. Żeby dusza wiernego mogła się do nich upodobnić, ciało musiało zostać natychmiast zakryte przed światłem słonecznym i wymówiona musiała zostać odpowiednia inkantacja. Leinar w to co prawda nie wierzył, jednak jego przełożony oraz przyjaciel z pewnością pragnęliby, by niezbędne obowiązki zostały natychmiast wykonane. - A naszym zadaniem jest pamiętać, że pewnego dnia, my również do nich dołączymy.- kontynuował Satyr, wstając i zamykając trumnę Orka.- Bytami niedoskonałymi, jesteśmy, a ciała nasze, tymczasowymi jedynie są.- po wypowiedzeniu tego zdania, zamknięta została również trumna Oonokiego.- Niech słaby wzrok Pramatki, ocaleniem dla nich będzie i niechaj nasz los, równie szczęśliwym się stanie. Nie płaczmy, nad tymi których już nie ma- gdyż to oni, nad naszym losem się smucą. O chwilę ciszy proszę, by pamiętać i nigdy nie zapomnieć o Oonokim Trucicielu który jako jedyny Goblin, na równi z ludźmi po Pałacu Metropolii chodził. Tym samym Oonokim, który był chodzącą latarnią, w ciemności w jaką los nieludzi się zamienił. O chwilę ciszy proszę, by pamiętać i nigdy nie zapomnieć o Strażniku Hoshu, który zwyciężył pojedynek z Aniołem, oko mu wyrywając z oczodołu i przywłaszczając je jako swe własne. Tym samym Hoshu, który jako Strażnik, życie swoje oddał na służbie. Nikogo oprócz Satyra nie było na tym minimalistycznym pogrzebie, więc i nikt się nie odezwał. Sam Leinar odmówił cały tekst jeszcze dwukrotnie, by zapewnić zmarłym bezpieczną drogę na drugą stronę. A później jedynie stał, z zamkniętymi oczami i ręką w kieszeni płaszcza. Normalnie zapewne nie trzymałby jej schowanej, jednak cały czas musiał być pewnien, że Oko Anioła jest przy nim. Trofeum Hosha, zgodnie ze zwyczajem, musiało zostać przekazane jego dzieciom. Samo w sobie nie było aż tak potężne, jednak zapewniało częściową ochronę przed atakiem demonów i było absolutnie niewrażliwe na jakiekolwiek czynniki zewnętrzne. Z pewnością może się jeszcze kazać przydatne. Informacja o śmierci Namiestnika oraz jednego ze Strażników dotarła już do Rzeczypospolitej. Leinar zaczął się naprawdę obawiać przyszłości- co prawda napisał w raporcie że nie ma pewności kto dokonał zamachu, jednak nie było wiele opcji. Mogła za to odpowiadać jedynie Federacja. Na upartego CreepyTown. Bogu dziękować za Qual-Bosa- tak długo jak on żyje, zdrowy rozsądek nie opuści Wyzwolenia. Co jednak z Rzecząpospolitą? Naturalnym następcą Oonokiego mogła być jedynie Cathrina Usagi, jednak ona przebywała na froncie, z dala od granic Federacji. Teoretycznie do tego zadania nadałby się również Generał Enigma, ale on z pewnością nie był zainteresowany taką możliwością. Satyr odwrócił się od grobów i ruszył w stronę wejścia do burdelu. - Nadal żadnych rozkazów z góry.- ''pomyślał.-'' Będę musiał tutaj poczekać, aż nie dostanę dokładnych wytycznych.'' Leinar popchnął delikatnie drzwi, które natychmiast wypadły z zawiasów i uderzyły o brudną od krwi podłogę. - Zapłacisz za te drzwi!- zakrzyknęła Strange, sprawdzając jak ma się stan kieliszków. Wiele z nich w końcu uległo rozbiciu w trakcie walki. - Ale Pani Strange, ja Pani mówiłam że z drzwiami jest coś nie tak.- powiedziała Clara, jadąc mopem po podłodzę. Kobieta miała bandaże wokół dłoni a na głowie widoczny był spory guz.- A Pani powiedziała że mamy poczekać na frajera który je pchnie i... - Mówiłam też że masz posprzątać bałagan który narobiłaś!- zakrzyknęła Strange. - Tak jest...- odpowiedziała załamana kelnerka, kontynuując sprzątanie. Satyr rozejrzał się po pomieszczeniu. Burdel nie prezentował się zbyt dobrze- ściany i sufit nadal były czarne od pyłu, kilka stolików i krzeseł leżało połamanych a na losowych miejscach w całym budynku widoczne były dziury po wystrzale z lasera. Mimo to, wielu gości wydawało się nawet nie zwracać na to uwagi. - Kolejny dzień, kolejny atak Federacji.- powiedział Quint, opierając się bokiem o ścianę.- Naprawdę już nie rozumiem o co im chodzi. A co tam u Ciebie? - Mam wrażenie że byłem jakiś nieobecny w czasie najważniejszych wydarzeń.- odpowiedział jego rozmówca, BloodyMushroom.- Mam taką dziwną lukę w kartotece, jakby nagle Bóg przestał się mną interesować i nie napisał mi żadnego scenariusza. Leinar usiadł przy stoliku będącym w dosyć akceptowalnym stanie. Usiadł na krześle i rozłożył mechaniczne nogi, które nagle natrafiły na jakąś przeszkodę. Satyr zajrzał pod stół i niemal podskoczył z zaskoczenia. Leżało tam ciało- mężczyzna, na oko około trzydzieści lat, krótka bródka. Ubrany był dosyć luźno, w prostą podkoszulkę i krótkie spodenki. To co jednak nabardziej zwracało uwagę, to jego rany. Z przedziurawionego czoła delikatnie lała się szkarłatna krew a jego prawe, zwęglone oko zwisało luźno z oczodołu. - H...halo!- zakrzyknąl Satyr.- Tu jest ciało! Nikt go jednak nie słuchał. Wszyscy byli pogrążeni swoimi sprawami. Leinar nie był pewien jak się czuć. Nie znał tego kogoś. Nie wiedział, czy aby nie obrazi gospodarzy, jeśli zrobi coś z tym ciałem. Kim ten ktoś mógł być? Zwyczajnym gościem? Czyimś przyjacielem? Ojcem? Satyr nie wiedział. Nikt nie wiedział. Leinar był do tej pory przekonany, że lata ciągłych walk znieczuliły go na widok śmierci. Walczył w końcu w Insurekcji, przeprowadził zamach na Tardsihe'a Łowrowa (który wymagał dokładnego zapoznania się z jego "pracowniami") i musiał ukrywać się przed Federacją, leżąc pośród morza trupów. Ten widok jednak jakoś dziwnie nim wstrząsał, pomimo faktu że martwy osobnik był człowiekiem. Nagle Satyr zrozumiał. To nie widok ciała nim tak wstrząsnął- to sama jego obecność. Ono tutaj leżało przynajmniej od dwóch godzin, które minęły od czasu ataku. Wszyscy musieli nie widzieć. Nikt go nie ruszył. Ta chłodna obojętność była....przerażająca. Nawet Federacja sprzątała ciała swoich wrogów. Co tam Federacja, Legion nieraz bywał mniej chłodny, niż te...istoty, które spędzały spokojnie czas, bawiąc się i żartując ze sobą nawzajem. Odsunął się i dosiadł do następnego stolika. Tego przy którym siedzieli Ienstret oraz Flavia. Wydawali się być wcześniej pochłonięci jakąś rozmową, której temat zmienił się, po pojawieniu Satyra. - Więc, jak wyszło polowanie na Raskolnikovą?- spytał Mroczny, niemal kompletnie ignorując nieczłowieka. Kobieta odwróciła wzrok. Jej polowanie na zbrodniarzy z Federacji przybrało zupełnie inny kierunek niż dotąd, gdy Flavia postanowiła wziąć na celownik Natashę Raskolnikov, byłą mieszkankę CreepyTown i obecną Mistrzynię Władców Umysłu. Kobieta od początku wiedziała, że to będzie jej najtrudniejsze zadanie. Nie było jej w CreepyTown właśnie z powodu próby zabicia Natashy. Stwierdzić że nie wszystko poszło z planem, byłoby niedopowiedzeniem. - Była nieco....inna niż się spodziewałam.- powiedziała dziewczyna. - Czyli?- spytał zaciekawiony Yen. Leinar również nadstawił uszy. - Nieważne.- odpowiedziała. - Daj spokój, Flavia.- powiedział Ienstret. - Hau!- zaszczekała dziewczyna, po czym natychmiast zasłoniła sobie usta. Ienstret i Leinar lekko odsunęli się od stolika, patrząc najpierw na siebię, później na Flavię. A później powtarzając ten manewr kilkukrotnie. - Eeeee...- powiedział Satyr.- Czy to normalne? Dziewczyna delikatnie odsunęła dłonie od ust. - Zaczynam się martwić, Flavia.- powiedział Yen. - Hau!- zaszczekała znowu, po czym uderzyła z zażenowania głową o stolik.- Ehhhh....sugestia posthipnotyczna. - Że niby jesteś psem?- spytał Satyr. - Tak reaguje moje ciało, gdy słyszę swoję imię.- powiedziała Flavia.- Nie kontroluję tego! Teraz nie będę mogła się nawet do niej podkraść bo... - Spokojnie Fl...moooja droga.- powiedział Mroczny.- Jakoś zdołam Ci pomóc. Tylko nie ulegaj skrajnym emocjom.... - Co tu się kurwa stało?!- wydarł się wściekle Przemek, wchodząc do burdelu. Niektórzy goście natychmiast odwrócili wzrok w stronę wejścia. Reinkarnator stał w nim, w prawej ręcę ściskając swoją Kirrę. Jego zen, wewnętrzny spokój, zostały zniszczone w chwili, gdy odczytał jedną z kelnerek. - Cześć skarbie!- zakrzyknęła Strange, machając do chłopaka zza baru. - Nie skarbuj mi tutaj!- zakrzyknął chłopak, idąc w stronę swojej narzeczonej.- Wiem dokładnie co tutaj zaszło! - To po chuja się głupio pytasz?- spytał ktoś z tłumu, a przez pomieszczenie przeszła fala śmiechu. - To był atak.- powiedział Przemek, odsuwając jakiegoś mężczyznę od baru i sam stając na jego miejscu.- Zostaliśmy zaatakowani, tak? - Teoretycznie jedynie Oonoki.- powiedziała Strange, czyszcząc szklankę.- Skurwysyn z Federacji przy okazji zniszczył mi bar i zabił kilku randomów. Wielkie mi halo. Leinar nie mógł uwierzyć własnym uszom. "Kilku randomów"?! "Wielkie mi halo"?! To byli jego przyjaciele! Hosh był dla niego niemal rodziną! Momentalnie obraz piratki jaki krażył po kryjówkach Wyzwolenia, o pięknej, dobrej, mądrej i pełnej ciepła piękności z CreepyTown legły w gruzach. Chociaż musiał przed sobą przyznać, że większa część opowieści o Syrenie była jedynie zbiorem fantazji brudasów latających z karabinami po lasach. Zresztą, kobiece oddziały miały podobne fantazje o Czarnym Smoku i Generale Enigmie... Satyr wstał i uderzył pięścią w stół. - W walce zginął mój przyjaciel!- zakrzyknął Satyr a wszystkie rozmowy w burdelu natychmiast ucichły. W Vanilla Unicorn niemal nikt nie podnosił głosu na Strange. Na pewno żaden z mieszkańców. A co dopiero jakiś losowy przyjezdny.- Miał na imię Hosh i był Strażnikiem, tak jak... Mężczyzna nie dokończył zdania, gdyż przelatujący sztylet musnął go w ucho, powodując delikatny ból. - Zginęli również moi załoganci.- powiedziała Strange, patrząc groźnie na Satyra.- Myślisz że to mnie nie obchodzi? - Ale ty masz gdzieś swoją załogę, ciociu.- zauważyła Banan, siedząca na swoim mechanicznym wózku, kilka metrów od baru. Strange, nie oglądając się, rzuciła sztyletem tak, że przeleciał nad głową Hajsa. - No wiesz ty co.- powiedziała oburzona dziewczynka. - Oonoki był legendą wśród pośród nas, tych, którzy tak wycierpieli przez Federację!- zakrzyknął Leinar, robiąc stanowczy krok w stronę baru.- Hosh był mi bratem, który zginął walcząc z wami ramię w ramię! Domagam się szacunku dla poległych. - A może chcesz do nich dołączyć?- spytała piratka. - Strange!- wydarł się Przemek. Syrena odwróciła wzrok w stronę chłopaka. Początkowo na jej twarzy widać było jedynie niedowierzanie- chłopak praktycznie się na nią nie wydzierał. Znacznie częściej to ona podnosiła głos. Strange poczuła ukłócie w sercu, tym bardziej, że Reinkarnator absolutnie nie miał powodu żeby się na niej wyżywać. Niedowierzanie i smutek szybko jednak zniknęły, a z oczu piratki buchał ogień wściekłości. - Kolejny kryzys?- spytał Renzan. - Nie wiem, jestem tu od jakiegoś tygodnia.- odpowiedział mu Romeo. - Nie wydzieraj się na mnie!- wydarła się Strange. Chłopak zrobił krok w tył. Jego ręcę trzęsły się....z gniewu. Musiał się jednak opanować. Wszyscy mieszkańcy miasteczka byli bardzo emocjonalni. Musiał stłumić uczucia, problemy jakie przyszły z długotrwałym brakiem snu i masę innych czynników, które wytrącały go z równowagi. - Przepraszam.- powiedział Przemek.- Zrozum jednak, że nie mogę już tego wytrzymać.... - Nabijania się z jakiegoś rogatego kretyna?- spytała ze wściekłością Strange. - Tego wszystkiego!- powiedział Przemek, nosząc ręce w górę. Renzan przewrócił oczami. - Nie mam jakoś ochoty tego słuchać.- powiedział półsmok. Reinkarnator skierował wzrok w jego stronę Renzana, wskazując w niego swoją bronią. - A może byś tak zaczął?- spytał Przemek, po czym rozejrzał się dookoła.- Może tak wszyscy byście zaczęli? - Przestań się na wszystkich wyżywać!- zakrzyknęła Strange. - Nie wyżywam się, tylko próbuję coś przekazać.- powiedział chłopak, próbując utrzymać spokój. - Że jesteś dupkiem?- spytał Quint. - Że to nie działa!- zakrzyknął Przemek, po czym wbił wzrok w podłogę. Momentalnie nastała cisza. Każda osoba w pomieszczeniu patrzyła na chłopaka, próbując zrozumieć jego zachowanie. Naprawdę był taki zły za to, że Strange grozi jakiemuś Satyrowi? Był jakiś inny powód? W ogóle skąd pomysł że naprawdę jest zły? Może udaje. Okłamuje ich. Jak niemal zawsze. - Co nie działa?- spytała Hajsik. - Nic, w tym zasranym miasteczku.- powiedział Przemek. Natychmiast podniósł się żargon. Kilkadziesiąt głosów wypełniło pomieszczenie- praktycznie wszystkie z nich wypełnione były dezaprobatą w stronę chłopaka. - Ja pierdolę, szwagier znowu zaczyna.- powiedział Quint. - Myślicie że on dobrze się czuje?- spytał Romeo. - Wujek tak czasem ma.- powiedziała Hajsik.- Że zaczyna wariować. - Czasem zastanawiam się czemu go gdzieś nie zamknęliśmy.- powiedział Renzan. - Podskakuje Kapitanowi, chyba powinniśmy mu wjebać.- powiedział jeden z członków załogi. - O co Ci chodzi, Przemek?- spytała Strange, wciąż patrząć na chłopaka z gniewem.- Co Cię dzisiaj ugryzło? - Dzisiaj?- zaśmiał się Reinkarnator.- Dzisiaj?! To mnie gryzie od bardzo dawna. Zastanówcie się do cholery, gdzie byliśmy rok temu, a gdzie jesteśmy teraz? - Ja serio nie wiem.- powiedział Romeo. - ''Spokojnie, dzieciaku.- ''powiedział Phinks.-'' Obserwuj. Tak to się zaczyna... - Minus twoje pierdolenie?- spytała piratka.- Mniej więcej w tym samym miejscu. - Dokładnie!- zakrzyknął chłopak.- Nie ruszyliśmy ani trochę. Federacja, Legion... - Przetrwaliśmy i jedno i drugie.- powiedział Quint. - Przetrwaliśmy.- powtórzył chłopak.- Tylko tyle. Nie było żadnego zwycięstwa, żadnej porażki. Jedynie przetrwanie. - Wjebaliśmy im.- powiedziała Strange.- Wygraliśmy. - Świetnie, wypijmy za zwycięstwo!- zaśmiał się Przemek, unosząc dłoń w geście zwycięstwa.- Mikhaln, polewaj! Po tych słowach po raz pierwszy nastała prawdziwa cisza. Wszyscy obecni w pomieszczeniu, którzy do tej pory bez problemu gadali krzyczeli, zamilkli. Nawet oddychanie, szło jakby ciszej. Ani jeden ruch nie zburzył tej ciszy, która powstała na wspomnienie Arcymaga, który oddał życie w walce z Legionem. - Nie ma go?- spytał prześmiewczo Przemek, któremu pomimo uśmiechu na twarzy zaczęły zbierać się łzy.- Widocznie oblewa nasze zwycięstwa. - Wujku...przestań.- poprosiła Hajsik. - To może ktoś inny mi poleje?- spytał chłopak, wycierając oczy rękawem i rozglądając się dookoła.- Mia? Ins? Vellox? Smą... - Czego ty do cholery chcesz?!- zakrzyknęła Strange, przerywając chłopakowi.- Przypomnieć że już ich z nami nie ma?! Bo nie ma! Ludzie giną! Na tym polega wojna! - I co do cholery zrobiliśmy z ich śmiercią?- spytał chłopak.- Straciliśmy bliskich, przyjaciół....rodzinę.- ostatnie słowo przeszło chłopakowi wyjątkowo trudno. Wspomnienie Smąriusza którego spotkał los gorszy od śmierci....to nadal bolało.- Niemniej, straciliśmy potężnych sojuszników. W tym najsilniejszego ducha w miasteczku oraz drugiego największego Arcymaga, jaki chodził po Ziemi! - Też się pierdol, Reinkarnatorze.- ''powiedział Phinks. - Pochowaliśmy ich.- powiedział Quint.- Ukaraliśmy tych, którzy odpowiadają za ich śmierć. - Szlachetnie z naszej strony.- powiedział Reinkarnator.- No ale co teraz? Mi pozostaje jedynie was przeprosić... - No nareszcie.- powiedziała piratka. - Bo wprowadziłem was w błąd.- kontynuował chłopak.- Nie jesteśmy tam, gdzie byliśmy wcześniej. Jest o wiele gorzej! Straciliśmy tych, których nie da się już zastąpić. - Mamy Romeo.- zauważył ktoś z tłumu. - I on zastąpi Mikhalna, Mię, Smąriusza, Insanity i Vellox?- spytał kpiąco Reinkarnator.- Nie obraź się, Romeo, ale jestem co do tego mocno sceptyczny. - Pierdolisz.- powiedziała Strange, która ze wściekłości rozbiła szklankę gołymi rękoma.- Mówisz że jest źle, ale nie chcesz powiedzieć, kto za to odpowiada. No dalej, wysłów się. - Ja za to odpowiadam!- wydarł się Przemek, po czym zaczął wytykać wszystkich palcami.- Ja i wy wszyscy, którzy do tej pory zadowalali się takim życiem! Taką władzą! A raczej jej brakiem! - Kurwa Przemek.- syknęła wściekła Strange.- Mamy jasny podział, który działa od czasu kiedy nikt tutaj nie wiedział o twoim istnieniu! Mamy osoby, które odpowiadają za dyplomację, siły naziemne, marynarkę i siły powietrzne. Przemek chciał już coś powiedzieć, gdy wątek skradł mu dźwięk odsuwającego się krzesła. - No dobrze, bo to zaczyna być śmieszne.- powiedział Ienstret, wstając. - O chuj Ci chodzi, Yen?- spytała Strange. - Marynarka? Siły Lądowe? Powietrzne?- spytał Mroczny.- Lubię Cię Strange, ale teraz zwyczajnie się pogrążasz. - To się nie skończy dobrze.- powiedział Renzan. - Żadna z tych rzeczy nie ma racji bytu.- powiedział Ienstret.- One nie istnieją nawet na papierze, bo nikomu nie chciało się ich spisywać. - Jak Ci się to tak nie podoba, to możemy Ci odebrać tytuł.- powiedziała Strange. - I co to zmieni?- spytał Yen.- CreepyTown i siły lądowe? Niech będzie, pozbaw mnie tytułu, nic to nie zmieni. Czarne Brygady, Pazdan i cała reszta tego co można uznać za "siły lądowe" i tak jest moja. Na co mi ten tytuł? Na łudzenie się, że w przypadku ataku jakiegoś przeciwnika nie zostanę sam? - Nie pierdol.- powiedział Quint.- Przecież wiesz że zawsze byśmy współpracowali w trakcie ataku. - Nie, to ja bym planował walkę a wy byście latali losowo po polu bitwy.- powiedział Ienstret.- W czym jak w czym, ale w tym jestem w stanie zgodzić się z Przemkiem. Skoro nie ma władzy, przymusu który skłoni mieszkańców do uszanowania tych tytułów, na po co one są? - Żeby każdy wiedział, co powinien robić.- powiedziała Strange.- A jeśli tego nie zrobi, spotka się z ostracyzmem mieszkańców. - Ja spotykam się z nim już teraz!- zakrzyknął Przemek.- Na mnie i Yena, patrzą teraz ze wściekłością. Nijak mi to nie przeszkadza, przeżywałem gorsze rzeczy. A poza tym, mówię to tylko po to, żeby nas chronić. - Wybacz Strange, ale ten system nie istnieje.- powiedział Mroczny.- Jeśli któryś z mieszkańców postanowi się na nas wypiąć, jak kiedyś Dizz, nic nie stanie mu na przeszkodzie. Strange uderzyła pięścią w bar. O co tym kretynom chodziło? Nagle znalazły się jakieś problemy. Wszystko działało poprawnie odkąd odkryła CreepyTown a teraz nagle okazuje się, że nic nie działa? Skoro byli w tak tragicznym stanie, to jakim cudem przetrwali to wszystko? Krasnoludki nie wyczarowały im tych zwycięstw- sami na nie zarobili. - I nawet nie zaczynajmy tematu dyplomacji.- powiedział Przemek.- Musiałem przyjąć Namiestnika potencjalnie sojuszniczej frakcji w pieprzonym burdelu! Gdyby jakaś dyplomacja istniała, moglibyśmy zniechęcić Federację do takich akcji. Jest wiele środków nacisku, które gwarantuje nam polityka... - Nikogo nie obchodzi zasrana polityka.- powiedziała Strange. - I to jest problem.- odpowiedział Przemek.- Stoimy przed niesamowitą szansą. Z powstaniem Wyzwolenia Krajowego, oraz uwagą Federacji skupioną całkowicie na Legionie, mamy okazję na zawsze zmienić naszą przyszłość. Wykorzystać wszystkie karty, by na dziesięciolecia odsunąć jakiekolwiek zagrożenie dla miasteczka. - Skoro to takie proste, to może to zrób?- zasugerował Bloody. - Sam?- spytał Przemek.- Potrzebuję siły, która będzie urealniać moje potencjalne postulaty. Czegoś, co pozwoli mi chodzić po salonach Metropolii i Rzeczpospolitej, z przekonaniem że moje słowa będą miały znaczenie. Spokoju, że w miasteczku nikt nie zmienił trzykrotnie zdania co do tego co mam robić. W sumie, sama pewność że w międzyczasie sami się nie wysadziliście, będzie wystarczająca. Potrzebuję....państwa. Prawdziwej nacji, z krwi i kości. Z władzą, zasadami i... - Nie.- powiedziała Strange.- Nie ma mowy. - Ale...- zaczął chłopak. - Nawet nie dokańczaj, szwagier.- powiedział Quint. - CreepyTown jest wolne.- powiedziała piratka.- Zawsze było i będzie. - Można powiedzieć że do końca swojego istnienia.- wtrącił się Mroczny.- Tylko czy to długo? - Szczerze, to nie mogę uwierzyć że tyle wytrwaliście.- powiedział Leinar. - Zasada jest prosta, jak jesteś spoza miasteczka to zamknij mordę.- powiedziała Strange, wpatrując się wściekle w Satyra. - O, to teraz są jakieś zasady?- spytał sarkastycznie Przemek.- Może zapiszmy ją w naszej Konstytucji. Albo na ścianie kibla! Strange zamachnęła się i strzeliła chłopaka w twarz. Jego twarz momentalnie skręciła a sam Przemek niemal stracił równowagę. Gdy odwrócił się w stronę piratki, na jego niedowierzającej twarzy pozostawał czerwony ślad po uderzeniu. - Chcesz wiedzieć, dlaczego twoje słowa do nikogo nie trafią?- spytała Strange, łamliwym głosem. W jej oczach zaczęły zbierać się łzy. Fakt że podniosła rękę na narzeczonego bolał ją bardziej, niż jego.- Nikt Ci tu nie ufa, Przemek. Oszukałeś nas zbyt wiele razy. - Wszystko co robiłem, robiłem dla dobra miasteczka.- powiedział Przemek, trzymając się za policzek. - Tylko ty tak to widzisz.- powiedziała Syrena. Chłopak nie wiedział co powiedzieć. Faktycznie, często kłamał i oszukiwał, jednak jego cel zawsze był jeden. Ochrona tych, na których mu zależało. Wiedział że wielu mieszkańców tego nie rozumie. Że niemal wszyscy sądzili, że niebieskowłosy robi to dlatego że jest zły czy skrzywiony. Jednak do tej pory sądził, że Strange to rozumiała. Że wiedziała, że życie nie jest takie proste, że nieraz trzeba nagiąć zasady. Że zrobiłby wszystko tylko po to, żeby ją chronić. - Jeny, jaki dramat.- powiedział Mroczny.- Jeśli takim problemem jest to, że to pomysł Przemka, to podepnijcie mnie pod architekta zmian. - Tobie też nie zamierzam na to pozwolić.- powiedziała Strange.- Nie oszukałeś nas do tego stopnia co Przemek, jednak nie wiem czy ktoś tutaj wystarczająco Ci ufa. Nikt się nie odezwał. Zdumiony Ienstret rozejrzał się dookoła. - Na dobrą sprawę to Cię nie znamy.- powiedział Hajsik. - Nie było Cię też tutaj, gdy walczyliśmy z Legionem.- zauważył Renzan. - Lubię Cię i Ci ufam Yen, ale zamienianie miasteczka w państwo?- powiedział z przekąsem Serek.- Dla mnie to trochę za dużo. - Czy wy wszyscy jesteście kurwa ślepi?- spytał Przemek, zabierając dłoń z policzka.- Przecież jeśli niczego nie zmienimy... Niemal wszyscy w tłumie odwrócili wzrok. - Temat skończony.- powiedziała Strange.- CreepyTown pozostanie takie jakie jest. - Nie mogę w to....- zaczął chłopak. - Skończony!- zakrzyknęła Strange, wycierając oczy. Chłopak chciał już coś powiedzieć, gdy nagle od tyłu zaszedł go jeden z członków załogi Mer de Sang. Mężczyzna włożył chłopakowi ręce pod ramiona a następnie założył mu dźwignie, łącząc dłonie na jego karku. W tym samym czasie drugi członek załogi wyskoczył z tłumu i uderzył chłopaka prosto w brzuch. Przemek kaszlnął z bólu, jednocześnie puszczając swoją broń. - Kapitan powiedział że koniec tematu, to koniec tematu.- powiedział mężczyzna zakładający chłopakowi dźwignie. - Co wy do cholery robicie?!- spytała Strange. Drugi członek załogi, albo z jakiegoś powodu nie usłyszał Kapitana, albo nie zrozumiał co ta miała na myśli, gdyż raz jeszcze zamachnął się, żeby uderzyć Reinkarnatora. Przemek jednak nie miał zamiaru mu na to pozwolić. Chłopak wybił się i sprzedał mężczyźnie kopnięcie w podbródek, nim ten zdołał wykonać jakikolwiek cios. Kopnięcie było tak silne i dobrze wymierzone, że pirat upadłby na ziemię, gdyby Reinkarnator chwilę później nie owinął swoich nóg wokół jego szyi. - Co do chuja?- spytał mężczyzna, który założył Przemkowi dźwignię. Chłopak przyciągnął drugiego pirata swoimi nogami tak, że jego głowa uderzyła w nos tego pierwszego. Krew trysnęła z narządu węchu, a załogant Strange pod wpływem bólu puścił Reinkarnatora. Ten z kolei rozluźnił nogi, przewrócił się na ziemię, dobył broni i wstał. - Przestańcie!- zakrzyknęła Strange. Piraci mieli zamiar posłuchać- Przemek już nie. Reinkarnator podbiegł do tego ze złamanym nosem, po czym podskoczył i kopnął mężczyxnę w splot słoneczny. Dzięki temu manewrowi zdołał się przy okazji wybić z jego klatki piersiowej, dzięki czemu mógł posłać drugiemu piratowi kopnięcie z kolanka, które powaliło go na ziemię. - Niby dlaczego?- spytał Przemek, lądując w tym samym momencie w którym dwójka załogantów padła na deski.- Kto mi zabroni? - Ja!- zakrzyknęła Strange. - Nie jesteś tutaj prawem, słoneczko.- powiedział Przemek, uśmiechając się perfidnie. - Ja mam dość.- powiedział Quint, po czym rozprostował skrzydła i niczym pocisk poleciał w stronę niebieskowłosego. Przemek odwrócił się w stronę nadlatującego smoka, gotując się do uniku. Nim jednak zdołał cokolwiek zrobić, Quint diametralnie zmienił tor lotu. Nikt nawet nie zauważył, kiedy Leinar wystrzelił z dłoni substancję, która skleiła ze sobą skrzydła Czarnego Smoka. Serek momentalnie stracił kontrolę nad lotem, przez co zamiast uderzyć w Przemka, boleśnie uderzył w bar, robiąc w nim jedną, wielką dziurę. - ''On jako jedyny się za wami wstawił, Szefie, Hash.- ''pomyślał Leinar.- ''Nie mogę tak po prostu stać i udawać, że to mnie nie obchodzi. - Okej, mam dość!- zakrzyknęła Strange.-Wykurwiać z baru, albo wam wszystkim wjebie! - Yay, bitwa!- zakrzyknął Bloody, który naciął sobie palec, tworząc powoli pocisk z krwi. Wtem, rozpętała się apokalipsa. Niemal każdy mieszkaniec, rzucił się na siebie, w pozbawionym jakiegokolwiek sensu szale. Ciała osób, które znały się od dawna, lub nigdy dotąd się nie widziały, spotkały się ze sobą w ogniu walki. W ruch szybko poszły pięści, kopnięcia, oraz elementy otoczenia. Vanilla Unicorn ujrzało kolejną z setek, jeśli nie tysięcy walk. - Eh...głupie dzieci.- powiedział Ienstret, wyciągając swój Manipulator Czasu. Mroczny już miał zamiar użyć bransolety, by zatrzymać czas wewnątrz burdelu i zamknąć gdzieś wszystkich, dając im czas na uspokojenie, gdy jego ambitny plan napotkał trudności. Renzan cisnął w branzoletę błyskawicą, a prąd w niewielkim natężeniu uderzył samego Yena, zmuszając go by syknął z bólu. - Nawet o tym nie myśl.- powiedział półsmok. Jeden z gości baru już miał się rzucić na zdezorientowanego Mrocznego, jednak momentalnie został wciągnięty w tłum walczących przez dłoń Flavi. - Okeeej, nie jest dobrze.- powiedział Romeo. odsuwając się w stronę ściany. Chwilę później chłopak kucnął, unikając trafienia butelką.- Chyba nie mam wyboru. - Ja naprawdę chcę wyjechać!- zakrzyknęła BananowyHajs, próbując przebić się przez tłum na swoim wózku. - Rozrost Aleertz'a!- zakrzyknął Romeo, uderzając dłońmi o podłogę. Momentalnie drewniana podłoga burdelu zatrzęsła się, jednak pogrążeni w ferworze walki mieszkańcy nie zwracali na to uwagi. Dopiero gdy zaczęły wyrastać z nich drzewa, wszyscy zorientowali się, co się dzieje. Drzewa wyrosły w przeciągu sekund, rozrastając się aż do sufitu. Wszyscy dotąd walczący znaleźli się na ich koronach- niektórzy się nawet na nich utrzymali, inni zaczęli spadać, tracąc przytomność w wyniku upadku. Był jednak jeszcze jeden skutek uboczny. Wszystkie trunki w barze spadły, rozbijając się o podłogę. - ROMEOOOO!- zakrzyknęła wściekła Strange. - Jestem martwy.- powiedział chłopak. - ''To jest nas dwóch.- ''rzekł Phinks. Nagła zmiana otoczenia nie ostudziła tempramentu większości walczących. Wszyscy zaczęli natychmiast zeskakiwać z drzew i nic nie wskazywało na to, by mieli się szybko uspokoić. - Okej Hajsik....spokojnie Hajsik...- powiedziała Banan, trzymając się kurczowo swojego wózka. Dziewczynka miała tą nieprzyjemność, że jej środek transportu utknął między gałęziami. Koła były umieszczone w powietrzu, więc nieważne ile razy Banan próbowałaby wcisnąć guzik jazdy, nic by to nie pomogło. W pewnej chwili dziewczynka...kichnęła. Akt ten, wstrząsnął lekko jej ciałem- do tego stopnia, że Hajs zaczęła zsuwać się z wózka. Beznoga władczyni Zegarka próbowała się jeszcze jakoś ratować, jednak było już za późno. Dziewczynka spadła z wózka i uderzyła głową i grubszą gałąź. W wyniku uderzenia z jej skroni delikatnie trysnęła krew, a sama Hajsik straciła przytomność. Jej ciało nadal jednak leciało w stronę podłogi. W przypadku kogoś tak małego, upadek z tak wielkiej wysokości mógł się zakończyć tragicznie. Gdy ciało spadającej dziewczynki było już metr nad podłogą, nadeszło ocalenie. Ienstret zauważył ją i złapał w ręce. - Mało brakowało.- powiedział Yen, po czym przyjrzał się dziewczynce i położył ją pod drzewem.- Jest tylko nieprzytomna. Trochę proszku od Strange powinno załatwić sprawę. Tych słów nie usłyszał Quint. Smok właśnie rzucił Leinarem o ścianę baru, gdy zauważył niepokojącą scenę. Hajsik, jego przybrana córka, leżała z krwawiącą głową. Nie ruszała się. Nad nią z kolei stał Ienstret. Quint skrzywił się. Nie miał czasu na rozmyślania. Jego przybrana córka była ciężko ranna. A gdyby ktoś próbował to samo zrobić z jego prawdziwym dzieckiem... - YEEEEN!- wydarł się Serek. Ienstret odwrócił się zdziwiony. - Nie, czekaj...- zaczął Mroczny. Quint otworzył paszczę, z której momentalnie wyleciał pocisk ognia. Smoczy płomień z pewnością trafiłby Ienstreta, spalając mu skórę do kości, gdyby nie Flavia. Dziewczyna w samą porę rzuciła się na Yena, odrzucając go od linii ataku. Ogień poleciał jednak dalej, a jego nowym celem był stojący nieopodal Reinkarnator. - Przemek!- zakrzyknęła Strange. Pocisk ognia uderzył, a wynikiem tego był krótki błysk, dziura w ścianię oraz palący się lasek za burdelem. - N...nie....- powiedziała Strange, biegnąc na miejsce w którym stał jej narzeczony. Wiedziała że nawet jeśli go trafiło, to wróci za kilka lat ale...cała jej wściekłość momentalnie zniknęła. Teraz liczyło się tylko to, by chłopak był cały i zdrowy. Piratka nie zdołała nawet dobiec na miejsce, gdy zobaczyła w podłodzę sporych rozmiarów dziurę. Zatrzymała się, a sekundę po tym gdy to zrobiła, z wnętrza dziury wyczołgał się chłopak. - Skarbie...- powiedziała Strange, uśmiechając się i wyciągając ramiona w jego stronę. - Więc tak to ma wyglądać?!- zakrzyknął Przemek, a zaskoczona piratka cofnęła się o krok.- Czy wy nie widzicie do czego to wszystko doprowadza?! Walki momentalnie zostały przerwane. Po części dlatego, że liczba nieprzytomnych przewyższyła tych, którzy jeszcze stali o własnych siłach. Wszyscy wpatrywali się teraz w chłopaka. - To ty do tego doprowadziłeś.- powiedział Renzan.- Jakbyś po prostu słuchał tego co powiedziała Strange... - Gdy się już pozabijacie, nie będziecie mogli mnie o to obwiniać.- powiedział chłopak. Po sekundzie tuż obok niego pojawili się Ienstret, Flavia i Leinar.- Proszę was ostatni raz, opamiętajcie się. - To ty się opamiętaj.- powiedziała z żalem w głosie Strange. Quint podleciał do nieprzytomnej Hajsik, oddychając z ulgą na dźwięk jej bijącego serca. - Niezły bałagan.- powiedział Ienstret.- Chyba nic tu po nas. Przemek opuścił smutno wzrok. - Daję wam godzinę.- powiedział Reinkarnator.- Będę w sklepiku Yena. Albo zaczniemy rozmawiać o przyszłości, albo będę zmuszony ją na was zesłać. - Co to ma znaczyć?- spytała Strange. - To chyba nazywają wojną domową...- wyszeptała Flavia. Ułamek sekundy później, cała czwórka zniknęła, a reszta mieszkańców pozostała w zniszczonym burdelu. Kategoria:Opowiadania Kategoria:Tale of Mysterious Creatures Kategoria:Wojna Domowa